Alors, ça fait quoi d'être jaloux, capitaine ?
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Suite à une dispute sur le chemin pour aller à Cheyenne Mountain, Ianto ne parle presque plus à Jack


Auteur : Arthemisdu44. pour le moment, SFgirl fait ma béta non officiel, mais elle finira par poster une fic, je pense.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Stargate SG1 et Torchwood ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne aucun argent dessus. Mais le scénario est de moi.

Un petit crossover Stargate SG1 et Torchwood. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce sont mes deux séries préférées et que j'adore trop Daniel et Ianto.

Couples: Surprise-surprise

Comme d'hab, c'est un OS. Ça se passe après Children of Earth. Bon, comme je suis littéralement amoureuse de Ianto, il est donc toujours vivant dans cette histoire. J'ai décidé qu'il était presque mort lors du quatrième jour, mais que les 456 ont libéré l'antidote un peu avant qu'il ne meurt. Donc, Gwen est toujours enceinte, mais on ne la verra pas. Sinon, c'est au moment où O'Neill est le général de la base, donc la saison 8, pour ceux qui connaisse (beaucoup j'espère). On ne verra pas beaucoup Sam et Teal'c par contre. Désolé pour les fans.

*****************

Le SUV arrivait à Cheyenne Mountain. Il y avait un silence pesant dans le véhicule. La nuit d'avant, Ianto avait disputé Jack pour son manque d'engagement et il lui faisait maintenant la tête. Il regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre passager alors que l'immortel conduisait. Lorsqu'il ralentit, le jeune homme décida de regarder devant lui et vit que quelqu'un les attendait. La jeune femme, les cheveux blonds courts et habillés de l'uniforme bleu de l'armée de l'air avait l'air sympathique. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ils étaient venu aux États Unis, Jack ne lui avait pas expliqué. Il avait simplement fermé Torchwood le temps de la grossesse de Gwen et laissait UNIT se débrouiller tout seul. Ianto sortit le premier du SUV, en prenant garde de ne pas claquer la porte, et il alla voir la jeune femme en ignorant Jack.

- Bonjour, je suis le colonel Samantha Carter. Je suppose que vous êtes de Torchwood.

- C'est exact. Capitaine Jack Harkness, pour vous servir. Et voici Ianto Jones. Vous nous avez appelé ?

- Oui, nous avons un problème avec une de nos expériences. Et d'après les fichiers, vous vous y connaissez en homme mécanique.

- Vous avez créé des Cybermen ? S'étonna Ianto.

- Je ne sais pas. Nous avons essayé de créer des réplicateurs humains et l'un d'entre eux ne se comporte pas comme il le devrait. Mais nous serons plus à l'aise si nous discutions à l'intérieur. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter les autres membres de l'équipe.

Ils descendirent de nombreux étages en prenant l'ascenseur. Sam se trouvait entre Jack et Ianto et elle pouvait sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre eux mais elle ne dit rien. Elle les emmena directement à la salle de briefing, où les attendait l'équipe SG1, le général et le docteur Lee. Jack fit le salut militaire alors que Ianto se contenta de faire un signe de la tête en se présentant. Puis, alors que Jack demandait plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait, le gallois alla à la vitre blindée et regarda la porte des étoiles, impressionné. Daniel vint très vite le rejoindre.

- A quoi ça sert ?

- On peut aller sur différentes planètes, à des milliers années lumières de la Terre.

- Ça doit être passionnant.

- Oh, pour être passionnant, c'est passionnant. Nous avons appris pleins des choses sur nos origines et sur les autres peuples. Nous nous sommes fait des ennemis aussi. Les Goa'ulds, vous connaissez ?

- Non. Nous, nous avons des Weevils dans les égouts de Cardiff et des aliens trafiquants d'enfants.

- Ah oui, les 456. C'est vous qui les avez fait fuir. Nous avons eu de la chance.

- Jack a tué son petit-fils pour nous sauver. Je crois qu'il est venu ici pour se changer les idées.

- Et, vous l'avez accompagné. C'est gentil.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Gwen est enceinte. Et je me suis disputé avec lui en arrivant.

- Ça va passer. Je pense que c'est juste une épreuve à passer. Jack aussi a perdu son fils. Il jouait avec son arme de service.

- Daniel, l'interpella Jack O'Neill. Si on allait le problème. C'est un peu de votre faute, quand même.

- J'ai juste dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant d'essayer de créer des réplicateurs. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il fallait le faire.

Jack haussa simplement les épaules et Daniel secoua la tête. Sam leur annonça que Teal'c allait bientôt partir pour Chulack et que s'ils voulaient, les deux membres de Torchwood pourraient assister à son départ. Elle-même devait ensuite partir pour le site Alpha, qui avait des problèmes avec leur porte. Mais avant, ils devaient leur montrer le réplicateur raté.

En fait, c'était un mélange de réplicateur humain et de cyberman. Il avait un corps de ferrailles, mais de mains, des pieds et une tête humains, avec un truc en fer qui reliait les deux oreilles. Ianto eut un mouvement de recul. Si les autres n'affirmaient pas qu'ils l'aient créé et qu'il n'ait rien d'humain, il aurait pu penser qu'il était un autre Lisa. Sam leur annonça qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à le détruire, quelque soit le moyen, du Zat à l'arme créée par Jack, en passant par la mitraillette. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de le détruire ou de le neutraliser. Et, s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, un moyen de le contenir, loin de tout composant énergétique. Ils ne savaient pas encore s'il avait la même capacité que les réplicateurs et ne tenaient pas à le savoir.

Ils ne se mirent cependant pas au travail tout de suite. Ils regardèrent Sam et Teal'c partirent, puis on leur montra leurs chambres, séparés. Jack passa la soirée à errer dans la base, trouvant leur café ignoble mais ,n'osant pas déranger Ianto, il n'alla pas le voir. Ce dernier dormit toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, une délicieuse odeur de café bien fait emplie les narines de l'immortel lorsqu'il arriva au réfectoire. Il découvrit Ianto près de la cafetière, en grande discussion avec Daniel, qui semblait émerveillé par le goût du breuvage. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quoi lui parlait le gallois. Il lui disait comment bien préparer le café en question. Il était vexé. Il ne lui avait jamais dit et il parlait de son secret à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. L'autre Jack débarqua alors et se dirigea lui aussi vers la délicieuse odeur. Et le pauvre Ianto dû passer le reste de la matinée à préparer du café pour la base. Heureusement pour lui, la présence du réplicateur/cyberman avait mis la base en semi-quarantaine et seuls ceux qui étaient indispensables au bon fonctionnement de la structure étaient là, soit deux petites centaines de personnes tout de même. L'heure de déjeuner finit par arriver mais le gallois ne prit pas de repos pour autant. Il rejoignit les deux Jack, Daniel et le docteur Lee dans le labo où se trouvait le réplicateur/cyberman. Apparemment, ils avaient passé en revu les armes du SUV mais rien n'avait marché. Ils s'interrogeaient maintenant sur comment l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il n'ait encore rien fait. Mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques.

La fin de journée arriva bien vite. Trop vite au goût d'un certain capitaine. Daniel et Ianto n'avaient pas arrêté de discuter pendant toute la journée, le laissant un peu de côté. Et l'archéologue avait décidé de faire visiter la ville au gallois, qui n'avait même pas hésité pour accepter. Lorsqu'il avait répondu, il s'était sentit étrange. C'était un sentiment qu'il avait si rarement ressentit qu'il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il signifiait. Et il regardait maintenant _son_ Ianto partir en compagnie de Daniel avec une boule au ventre. Puis, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il sentit une délicieuse odeur de café lui chatouiller le nez.

Les deux scientifiques et les deux hommes de Torchwood étaient dans une intense réflexion lorsque le général O'Neill entra dans la salle. Le réplicateur/cyberman les regardait d'un air curieux, la tête penché sur le côté. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'ils parlaient de lui.

- Si on ne peut pas le tuer, on peut essayer de l'endormir, tenta le capitaine.

- On a déjà essayé et même si vous trouvez comment faire, ça ne sera qu'en dernier recours. On aimerait bien pouvoir mener des expériences sur lui, répondit le docteur Lee

- Vous nous avez appelé pour le tuer, pas pour le garder en vie. Ianto, comment tu avais fait pour garder Lisa en vie ?

- J'avais le matériel nécessaire, mais tu l'as détruit ! répliqua Ianto d'un ton brusque.

- Vous devriez peut-être prendre une pause, dit le général en voyant la mine de Ianto et de Daniel. Ça fait quatre jours que vous travaillez dessus sans relâche, et jusqu'à présent, il ne s'est pas enfui.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut chercher tant qu'il reste ici. Ce n'est pas quand il prendra la fuite qu'il faudra faire quelque chose.

- C'est un ordre, capitaine.

- Je ne suis pas de l'armée de l'air.

- Mais j'ai un grade plus élevé que vous. Allez, dehors. Nos soldats sont compétents, ils le surveilleront très bien. Daniel, j'aimerais vous parler.

Daniel haussa les épaules et suivit son supérieur. Jack y voyait une chance de parler seul à seul avec Ianto mais ce dernier avait presque pris la fuite lorsque les deux membres de SG1 étaient sortis de la pièce. Il le chercha dans une bonne partie de la base, sans se perdre, mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne le retrouva pas, alors que ce dernier était simplement allé dans la réserve de Daniel, trouvant toutes ses possessions tout bonnement magnifiques. Il finit par se décider d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, mais il le trouva en compagnie de Daniel. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Il comprit qu'il l'avait loupé plusieurs fois, car le gallois était allé chercher l'archéologue lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu revenir et il avait une question à lui poser.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un bracelet Goa'Uld. C'est une arme et ce n'est pas très plaisant à subir, je peux vous le garantir. Les méchants aiment bien s'en servir.

- Nous n'avons jamais eu à faire aux Goa'Uld, à Cardiff.

- La porte et votre faille ne sont pas relier. Nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de Weevils ou de cybermen avant que vous ne veniez. Ça vous dit une petite sortie, ce soir ? On pourra discuter des différences entre vos monstres et les nôtres.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je dois aller boire un verre avec Jack.

Le capitaine n'écouta pas la suite. Il était trop content. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé tout à l'heure. Ianto lui avait peut-être pardonné son attitude. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il ne s'occupait pas comme il le devait du jeune homme. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner mieux que ça, et ce n'est pas une soirée qui allait réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il s'éloigna de la pièce et rejoignit la salle de briefing, pour regarder d'un peu plus près la porte avant que Ianto ne vienne le chercher.

Le soir venu, le capitaine s'étonna un peu de ne pas voir Ianto. Il commença à se demander ce qui se passait et décida de partir à sa recherche. Il s'arrêta net en arrivant près de la porte de sortie. Ianto y était mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec Jack O'Neill. Jack s'appuya contre le mur. Ianto lui en voulait vraiment et il s'était fait des illusions en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Il les regarda de loin. Daniel était avec eux et il le trouva un peu trop près de _son_ Ianto. Dépité, il retourna dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas de la nuit.

Les jours suivants furent terribles pour le capitaine Harkness. Il continuait de chercher un moyen de neutraliser le réplicateur/cyberman avant que ce dernier ne décide de réfléchir par lui-même, mais il supportait de moins en moins la présence de Daniel auprès du gallois. D'habitude, c'était lui qui le faisait rire ou rêver. Mais maintenant, c'était l'archéologue. Il ne participait même pas à leur conversation alors que le docteur Lee y prenait régulièrement part. Un soir, presque deux semaines après leur arrivée à la base de Cheyenne Mountain, et alors que Ianto sortait pour la énième fois avec Daniel, il rencontra Teal'c, qui était revenu de Chulak depuis un moment mais qui était particulièrement discret. Eternel dragueur et blessé par l'attitude de Ianto, il ne se cacha pas à observer le Jaffa plus que nécessaire. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur, puis invita le natif de Boeschane à se rendre dans sa chambre, lui affirmant qu'ils devaient discuter.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez déjà pris, dit Jack avec un sourire faux.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui à un problème. Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous ne ressemblez pas à l'homme que j'ai rencontré avant de partir ni à celui décrit dans les rapports de UNIT.

- Ce n'est rien.

Un long silence, typique et récurrent quand on est en présence de Teal'c, s'installa. Sans être mal à l'aise, Jack finit par en avoir assez. Le silence avait quand même duré une heure.

- Ça vous arrive souvent, d'inviter les gens comme ça et de ne pas parler pendant une éternité ?

Teal'c se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui et de hausser un sourcil. Jack poussa un profond soupir.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Ce qui ne va pas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'avant votre arrivée ici, vous étiez très proche de Ianto Jones.

- Ce n'est pas le cas apparemment.

- Vous vous êtes disputé ?

- En quelque sorte. C'est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas agis comme il fallait avec lui. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il m'a pardonné tellement de chose. Il fallait bien qu'un jour, il n'accepte plus.

- Vous n'allez rien faire pour essayer de le faire revenir ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça après ce que je lui aie fait. Et puis, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'attrister. Il passe son temps avec Jackson.

- Je pense que le docteur Jackson est simplement ami avec Ianto Jones. Pourquoi pensez-vous ne pas avoir le droit de faire revenir Ianto Jones ?

- Parce que je lui ai fait du mal. Il m'a prouvé qu'il m'aimait plus d'une fois, et moi, à chaque fois, je l'ai fait souffrir en esquivant. Je n'aime pas l'idée de couple. Pas avec lui. C'est plus que ça.

- Peut-être attend-t-il que vous reveniez de vous-même et que vous vous expliquiez. Être amoureux de quelqu'un demande des sacrifices. S'il en a fait, vous devez en faire, ou vous devrez lui expliquer votre attitude. Si vous n'essayez pas, vous vous en voudrez longtemps.

- Plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez. Merci pour la conversation. Je crois que ça m'a été bénéfique. Venez me voir si vous avez besoin d'aide un de ces jours.

- Je le ferais avec joie.

Teal'c hocha la tête et resta assis en tailleur alors que le capitaine sortait. Il partit immédiatement à la recherche de Ianto mais il ne tomba pas vraiment au bon moment. Toute l'équipe était restée à la base car il y avait un match de foot. La bière coulait à flot et avait pas mal débridé les esprits. Aussi trouva-t-il Daniel et Ianto coulés l'un à l'autre et buvant dans la même cannette de bière. Dépité, Jack fit demi-tour et tomba nez-à-nez avec son homonyme.

- Vous ne voulez pas participer à notre petite fête ?

- Non, merci, général. Je crois que je suis arrivé trop tard pour pouvoir m'amuser.

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Jack. Et restez donc avec nous, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser tous ensemble.

- Je crois que je préfère retourner méditer avec Teal'c.

- Ah ce bon vieux Teal'c. Je crois que je vais aller le chercher avant que l'un d'entre nous ne fasse une regrettable bêtise.

- Moi, je vais aller me coucher. Je vais vous laissez vous saouler tranquillement. Bonne nuit, mon général.

- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Jack, Jack. Bonne nuit.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa résolution était toute fraîche et commençait déjà à vaciller. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant qu'il avait discuté avec Teal'c. Il était jaloux, tout simplement. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était lorsque la mère de Alice avait préféré sortir avec un autre homme que lui. Il avait alors tout fait pour la récupérer. Il devait faire pareil pour Ianto. Mais il ne croyait pas le jaffa quand il disait que lui et Daniel n'étaient qu'amis. Surtout après cette soirée où l'alcool semblait les avoir désinhibés. Il s'assit sur son lit et mit son plan en place.

Tôt le lendemain matin, il se leva et vérifia que tout le monde dormait avant de se rendre au réfectoire. Une fois arrivé, il s'empara de tout le paquet de café et autres boissons qu'il put trouver et les cacha soigneusement dans sa chambre. Puis, après réflexion, il enleva son manteau qu'il alla ranger dans le SUV. Lorsqu'il revint dans la cantine, seul le docteur Lee était présent et il attendait patiemment que Ianto se lève pour lui préparer son bon café. Jack en profita pour lui parler de l'idée qu'il avait eu dans la nuit en ce qui concernait le réplicateur/cyberman. L'homme trouva l'idée si excellente qu'il partit faire ses calculs sur le champs, sans savoir si elle allait être acceptée ou non. Daniel et Ianto arrivèrent peu de temps après, et ensemble. L'archéologue s'assit à une table en étouffant un bâillement, alors que le gallois partit à la recherche du café, qu'il ne trouva pas. Au bout d'une heure, il abandonna et se planta devant Jack.

- Est-ce que tu as pris le café, Jack ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas arrivé très longtemps avant vous deux. Et je ne suis pas encore somnambule.

- On a croisé le docteur Lee, qui nous a dit que tu avais eu une idée géniale en ce qui concernait notre réplicateur/cyberman.

- C'est possible. Je suis peut-être somnambule, alors.

- Jack, ce n'est pas drôle. Et où es ton manteau ?

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le porter ici, puisqu'il n'a l'air de manqué à personne.

Sur ces mots, Jack quitta la salle avant que Ianto n'est le temps de répliquer. Maintenant qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, il devait passer au plan B. Les soldats commençaient à rouspéter qu'il n'y ait plus de café et il ne tenait pas à ce que _son_ Ianto soit pris en faute par tout le monde. Il prit suffisamment de paquets qu'il donna au cuisinier quand il fut sûr que le jeune homme n'était plus dans les parages. Il croisa un soldat, qui lui indiqua que Ianto était partit avec Daniel auprès du docteur Lee. Il retourna dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et pris le reste du café. Arrivé au labo, il vit que les trois hommes étaient toujours là. Discrètement, il mit un paquet devant l'entrée, puis un autre un peu plus loin, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le gallois s'en rende compte et vienne en suivant les paquets.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Il alla ouvrit et fut plus qu'heureux de voir qu'il s'agissait de _son_ Ianto. Il l'invita à entrer. Ianto hésita un peu mais finit par rentrer quand même. Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce alors que Jack refermait la porte et retournait s'asseoir dans son lit.

- Le dernier paquet est sous l'oreiller.

- Je vais pouvoir repartit, dans ce cas, répondit froidement le gallois.

- Euh…j'espérais pouvoir te parler un peu, répondit Jack un peu surpris par le ton de son ancien amant.

- Tu voulais me parler ? C'est nouveau. La dernière fois, c'est moi qui parlait et toi qui t'en foutait.

- S'il te plait, Ianto. Je sais que j'ai été injuste et tu es parfaitement en droit de ne pas m'écouter. Tu es même plus qu'en droit. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux terriblement pour ce que je t'ai fait.

- Est-ce que je peux te croire ? Tu m'as caché tellement de choses, et tu m'en caches tellement d'autres. Mentir est une seconde nature chez toi.

- Je suis sincère, Ianto. Je n'ai jamais été plus honnête avec toi que maintenant. Tu me manques.

- Si je ne fais que te manquer, ça devrait bientôt disparaitre. Je ne suis pas sûr de retourner à Torchwood une fois qu'on sera rentré.

- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

- Oui, sauf si tu arrives à me retenir. Et ce n'est pas en me disant que je t'ai manqué que tu y arriveras. Ces deux semaines de privations ont dû être très dur pour toi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets de faire des efforts, mais ne part pas, je t'en pris. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais, sans toi.

- Il y a Gwen…

- Gwen est mariée et attend un enfant. Et elle n'a pas su me réconforter comme toi tu l'as fait à la mort de Steven.

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelqu'un pour me réconforter, à la mort de Lisa.

- Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait autant souffrir. Reste avec moi. Je ne dirais plus rien qui puisse te blesser. Si tu veux dire qu'on est un couple, tu peux, je ne dirais rien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Jack. Tu ne m'as rien répondu quand j'ai en train de mourir par le poison de 456. Tant que toi-même tu ne seras pas fixé sur ce que tu ressens, je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

- Eh bien, je crois que je t'aime.

- Et qu'est ce qui te faire croire ça ?

- Je suis jaloux de la relation que tu as avec ce Daniel.

- Et ça fait quoi d'être jaloux ?

- Ça fait mal. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être jaloux et je regrette de t'avoir fait subir ça. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Est-ce que je peux te croire ?

- Oui, tu peux. Je suis vraiment sincère. Je t'aime, Ianto Jones.

- Moi aussi, capitaine Jack Harkness. Mais, refait simplement un écart et je te quitte définitivement. Et tu peux être sûr que je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole.

- Je ferais très attention, c'est promis.

Jack attira Ianto vers lui et ils passèrent une très longue et très chaude matinée. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, le docteur Lee et le docteur Jackson avaient trouvé la solution. Ils allaient enfermer le réplicateur/cyberman dans une cage semblable à celle des 456, sauf qu'ils n'allaient pas empoissonner l'air. Ils devaient faire en sorte qu'il puisse se déplacer et ne pas en sortir, quelque soit les expériences faites sur lui. Et peut-être trouveraient-ils un moyen de le tuer sans qu'il souffre, car Daniel n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec l'idée de garder la créature enfermé. Il partait du principe qu'elle éprouvait autant de sentiments qu'eux, et il savait que Sam penserait pareil. Daniel fut heureux d'apprendre que Jack et Ianto s'étaient réconciliés. Le capitaine ne prenait même plus la peine de se cacher et il embrassa férocement Ianto quand l'archéologue lui apprit que c'était un coup monté. Lui-même rejoignit _son_ Jack, qui avait accepté de prêter Daniel et lui fit payer ses deux semaines à faire semblant de s'éviter et de jouer au chef/subordonné. Le capitaine Harkness fut tenté d'embrasser les deux hommes avant de partir, comme il le faisait avec le Docteur, mais il préféra s'en abstenir. Ianto n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça tout de suite.

Ils mirent peu de temps à rentrer à Torchwood. C'était nettement mieux quand on se sentait chez soi et UNIT pouvait bien s'occuper encore une semaine ou deux des aliens de Cardiff, le temps que les deux hommes prennent des vacances. Jack avait vraiment l'intention de se faire pardonner et après deux jours à ne pas faire grand-chose d'autre à part se redécouvrir, il emmena Ianto dans différents endroits de la Terre qu'il trouvait exceptionnels.

******

Voila voila. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai voulu écrire un Ianto/Daniel, mais je n'ai pas pu. Tout simplement parce que je suis fan de ces deux là et que je les veux pour moi toute seule, et donc pas ensemble. Peut-être qu'un jour j'en ferais une avec eux deux comme couples. Ça dépendra de mon imagination et de mon temps libre. Ce n'est pas simple tous les jours d'être dans une école de ciné.

A la prochaine fois


End file.
